good_vs_badfandomcom-20200215-history
Trigon
'Trigon the Terrible '''is a major antagonist in the ''DC comics, appearing as one of the primary antagonists in Teen Titans. He is a powerful demon lord and the father of Raven. History Trigon originated hundreds of years ago when a sect of pacifists abandoned Earth and took residence in the interdimensional world Azarath. Embracing peace, the sect exorcised the darkness within their souls and cast it beyond the Great Door of Azarath into the nether-realms. This formless evil energy floated in space for years before taking physical form as a result of the mating between a female member of the sect and the deity they worshopped. At birth, Trigon killed those around him, including his mother. As a young child, he destroyed his home planet, and set out to conquer the cosmos. As an adult, Trigon had conquered his dimension and millions of worlds. For centuries, Trigon sired many children, hoping for them to become extensions of his power. However, none of his children survived to become his heir. One day, Trigon was summoned by an occult circle attempting to conjure the Devil. Taking the form of a handsome man, Trigon took one of the female members, Angela Roth, as his bride and raped and impregnated her, after which he abandoned her. The priests of Azarath found Angela and brought her to their dimension, renaming her Arella. There, she gave birth to their daughter, Raven. Raven was brought up from a young age to learn to suppress her demonic heritage. During this time, Trigon watched over her, waiting patiently for when he would call her to be his heir. At one point, when a monk attempted to dispose of Raven, Trigon murdered him. Eventually, when Raven was a young adult, she met her father for the first time in the Temple of Azarath, prompting her to flee to Earth and reform the Teen Titans to combat the threat. Trigon has had numerous battles with the Teen Titans, during which he often attempted to force Raven to be his heir. At one point, he was sealed in an interdimensional prison, but the demon was not truly destroyed. He escaped and succeeded in corrupting Raven, destroying Azarath in the process. With his daughter by his side, Trigon led a campaign of destruction on Earth. Taking Titans Tower as his personal throne, Trigon began to remake the world in his image as part of his plan to recreate his home reality. However, his daughter was defeated by the Teen Titans, Arella, and Lilith, who purged the evil from Raven's form. Trigon was then destroyed by the souls of Azarath. Although Trigon is gone, his followers (led by Brother Blood) have tried to revive him several times. Sons of Trigon Trigon was not truly dead, however, and was instead trapped within his own realm. Attacks by rival demons left Trigon weak and desperate for a new power base, causing him to renew attacks on Earth. While expanding his empire, he developed a new adversary in the form of his three surviving sons, Jesse, Jared and Jacob (New Earth)Jacob, who had become the embodiment of the Deadly Sins of Man. As the Sons of Trigon gained power, Trigon grew weaker. The sons travelled to Earth, where they conducted attacks on the Teen Titans, ultimately abducting Raven and using her as a portal to Trigon's realm, where they stole what little power Trigon had left. They then abandoned their father in his realm, leaving him trapped. Ultimately, the Sons of Trigon failed and were defeated by the Teen Titans. Powers and Abilities Trigon is pure evil and a supposedly all-powerful demon. He showed capable of energy projection, resizing, super strength, virtual invulnerability, reality warping, telekinesis and matter manipulation. He was able to reshape the entire planet Earth on a whim; was seemly omniscient; had power; granted powerful psionic powers to Psimon; and could create hordes of demons under his command, as well open wormholes to other worlds. In addition, Trigon was easily able to defeat the Teen Titans and the Justice League. The Children of Trigon each wield the power of a Deadly Sin. Jared unleashes anger and wrath in his opponents. Jacob sees into the mind of his victims and transforms himself into the thing they envy most. Jesse invokes lust into the hearts of his prey. Raven also possesses this power, and is capable of inducing pride; however, doing so will leave her sick and nauseated for several days. It isn't clear whether this is caused by the demonic power itself or by her revulsion towards using it. Gallery Trigon.jpg|Trigon in the Teen Titans comics. Trigon_2.jpg Teen Titans Vol 4 23.1 Trigon Textless.jpg Trigon (DC).jpg capture-2.png|Trigon as the appears in Justice League vs. Teen Titans Category:DC Nation Category:Dark Lord Category:Demons Category:Ruler Category:Complete Monster Category:Leader Category:Family Murderer Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Control Freaks Category:Dark Forms Category:Humanoid Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Archenemies Category:Rapists Category:Warlords Category:Sadists Category:Males Category:Power Hungry Category:Cult Leaders Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Dictator Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:The Dreaded Category:Obviously Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Pyromancers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Galactic Threats Category:Satan Category:Multiversal Threats Category:Omnipotent Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monarch Category:Characters Who Can Fly Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Evil Overlord Category:Magic Category:Sorcerers